Falling in Love with a Rising Star
by RozaCourt
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are the faces of the hottest international band, The Akatsuki. But when their record label decides to sign a new group, Lovin' Lavas, tension begins to coil between these two groups. Not to say it's all bad of course…. Pairing: ItachiXSakura at first, ItachiXLevina (main), SasukeXNaruto, MadaraXAkina
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of the Naruto world! I know, I know: I'm starting a whole different story without finishing** ** _Blinding Trap_** **and** ** _She's Still Mine_** **and** ** _Is it a Sin?_** **. But in my defense, I lost interest in the former two. Actually, I lost the prewritten chapters for them and thus did not want to spend all that time rewriting perfection just to give… ehs.**

 **So! I now have a laptop and constant access to Wi-Fi. That means I no longer need to depend on the school to update (which is good considering the fact that I'm graduating in about a month). So, yippee!**

 **I shall be focusing mostly on this story, though I will finish** ** _Is it a Sin?_** **eventually. There are only two chapters left, so that shouldn't be much of a problem.**

 **Anywho, I'VE NEVER SEEN A PLOT LIKE THIS FOR NARUTO BEFORE! Either I'm too late to see it or no one has thought to put these wonderful characters in this situation. It's, like, EVERYWHERE in the Maximum Ride fandom, and they have** ** _so_** **many less characters than Naruto.**

 **Speaking of MR, I'm incorporating some of the same idea into this story. So expect some genetically altered kids.**

 **Also, Itachi and Sakura will be together for a while in this story. But our (or at least** ** _my_** **) favorite Uchiha will eventually end up with my original character.**

 **So, on to the first chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing thing called Naruto. Nor do I own Maximum Ride (just to put that out there).**

There will be constant singing throughout each chapter, so until we reach a certain part of the story, I will try not to be lazy and actually write who is singing (usually I would put a note stating each different fonts that represent a particular singer). And for now, all lyrics will be italicized.

Also, squiggly line break signifies the separation between the songs and actual spoken word.

Chapter one: My Girlfriend and the Petite Beauty

 _Sasuke: So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you  
Yeah, I'll be your hero_

 _I  
All: I can be everything you need (Sasuke: you need)  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable (Sasuke: be unstoppable)  
I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
Sasuke: But if you're the one for me  
Brothers: Then I'll be your hero_

 _Madara and Konan: Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?  
Brothers: Then I'll be your hero  
Madara and Konan: Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?  
Brothers: Then I'll be your hero_

"Excellent job, guys! That one's a keeper!" our overly excitable producer, Uzumaki Naruto, told us through the headphones on our heads.

"Hn," my brother, Pein, and I simply grunted, taking off our headsets and walking out of the sound booth. You would think after recording for almost ten hours, the blond would be all tuckered out and ready to just take a nap.

But nope. He's just as energetic as if we had only been here for ten minutes. I need to find out where he gets his coffee.

"Dobe, there's no need to yell through to us. We can hear you clearly," Sasuke muttered, hitting said idiot across the head. This started the infamous yelling between the two, which never failed to make me and Pein sigh in exasperation.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Uchiha Itachi. Though I am not the official leader, I am the major decision maker and one of the two faces of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is the hottest group in the entire world and is made up of different types of people.

First you have the two art fanatics: Deidara and Sasori. Do _not_ mention art in front of them at any costs. The moment you do, you will start the argument that is even more infamous than the one going on in front of me right now. The two guitarists have very different views on what is true art. Sasori believes in art that lasts forever, like paintings, sculptures, and puppets. Deidara believes art should only last an instant like fireworks. You can imagine who handles all of the explosive effects during our shows.

Then you have Kisame and Madara, the drummer and the third guitarist/male backup vocalist. Kisame is… difficult. Trying to get him to stop joking around and be serious is like asking Naruto to stop eating his ramen: impossible. He is also a bit of a perverted sadist, so I'm constantly having to keep an eye on him when he's around his female fans. Madara is more like me. He's silent and stoic, and he hardly ever speaks unless necessary. But when he _does_ speak, he is either awe-inspiring or terrifying. Depends on the person he's talking to.

Pein is the official leader of the group. He's the song writer of the group, with Konan as the one who actually puts notes to the lyrics. Konan is quiet and reserved, almost otherworldly to her fan base, and she is the backup female vocalist. She is almost always around Pein, and if she isn't with him she's busy doing something _for_ him. She's kind of together with Pein, so even Kisame doesn't try to touch her.

Lastly you have my otouto and myself. Sasuke was the one who technically came up with the group, and I was the one who made it a reality. We are the lead singers of the group, the faces of Akatsuki, the ones who have fan girls _everywhere_. Of course, we don't let this go to our heads: we know we would not have become this famous if it were not for the other members of the group.

"Hey, teme, I kind of have to bail on you tonight," Naruto told my brother, making him raise an eyebrow at him.

"You're passing up on ramen? Why?"

"Well, you see…."

"Ita-kun!" I had approximately 0.4 seconds to brace myself before I suddenly needed to hold up the weight of not only myself, but also an exotic looking, pink haired beauty. Otherwise known as Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you rarely come to the studio," I murmured softly, kissing the top of my girlfriend's head.

"I know, but I'm actually here with a few other girls to see Naruto."

"Naruto?" That got the others' attention, and we all looked at the slightly sweating blond.

"Ah… well, you see…."

"Uzumaki-san." Sakura turned to look back down the hall she just came from. When I raised my head to look as well, my breath was taken away.

Approaching us were five other girls. There was a timid looking girl who looked vaguely like a particular Hyuga that I know of (same eyes), a brunette with her hair in two buns, and a blond with her hair styled almost exactly like Deidara's (the two were already glaring at each other. Interesting…).

The final two girls were obviously sisters. The taller of the two had her green hair cut into layers to her shoulders, and her strikingly blue eyes seemed to pierce straight through us as she slowly looked at us. From her stance, I could tell she was the leader and the one who had spoken.

But it was the girl next to her that caught my attention. She looked almost exactly like her sister, though she had a more innocent, playful look to her. Her hair easily reached her waist in waves, and her eyes had a sparkle in them that seemed to draw me in. My eyes briefly trailed down her body; she had curves that could make any model jealous, and her petite stature only added to her draw.

"Ah, Akina. I thought you said you weren't going to be here for another twenty minutes," Naruto said, breaking the awkward silence. The blue eyes fell on him.

"We came early. If you still need to prepare the booth for us, we are willing to wait."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! What do you mean, prepare the booth? This is _our_ studio," Deidara stated. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"No, this is the studio of the record label that just so happened to decide to sign a second group."

Eight piercing eyes fell on the now fidgeting blond producer. "Dobe, what does she mean by _that_?" Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Well, you see, about that…." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ita-kun, I told you about this yesterday, remember? I was performing with the girls at the talent show the other night and we won. There was this blond overenthusiastic producer there that said he would like to sign us, take us to the next level, make us _famous_ ," Sakura reminded me.

… Now that I think about it, there are not a lot of overenthusiastic blond producers that would be at a local talent show.

"Hn."

"Why didn't _you_ tell me you were planning to sign another group?" Sasuke asked the positively sweating blond with narrowed eyes.

"I wanted to, honest! But you distracted me yesterday at the shoot and then last night at… well, that's not important, then this morning I was too focused on the recording for you guys and trying to get you out of here as fast as I could."

"So basically you came up with excuses to not tell us then tried to get rid of us as quickly as you could."

"Teme! It's not that simple!"

"Hn, I beg to disagree."

"As amusing as these two lovebirds are arguing right now," the girl apparently named Akina stated, "we have some recording to do, Uzumaki-san."

"What's the rush? It's not like you will sell anytime soon. You think you're so great just because you won a little talent show?" Madara said with a raised eyebrow. The petite girl had to grab Akina's arm to keep her from taking a threatening step towards my cousin.

"No, we _know_ we're so great because we have ears," she growled low. The brunette and blond assisted in restraining the girl as my cousin merely snorted at her words.

"P-please calm down, A-Akina," the Hyuga said softly.

"Nee-chan, we can just show them rather than tell them," the petite girl pointed out. Why do I keep calling her petite? Why is my attention so stuck on her? Why is there someone tugging…? Oh wait, that's Sakura.

"Come on, Ita-kun. We can show you," the pink head beauty said as she pulled me into the recording booth. All members of the Akatsuki sat down as the girls went into the booth, putting on their headsets. Naruto spent a few minutes readjusting the sound systems before nodding to the girls, starting the music and recording.

 _All: Oh yeah_

 _Petite: I'm your basic average girl  
And I'm here to save the world  
You can't stop me cause I'm _

_Other girls: Kim Possible_

 _Akina: There is nothing I can't do  
And when danger comes just know that I am on my way  
Petite: Know that I am on my way_

 _Sisters: Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble  
If you just call my name_

 _Others: Kim Possible_

 _All: Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me  
If you wanna page me, that's ok  
Sisters: Whenever you need me, baby  
Others: Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me_

 _All: Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me  
Sisters: Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when (others: doesn't matter when)  
I will be there for you 'til the very end  
Petite: Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double  
Akina: You know that you always can call_

 _Sisters: Kim Possible!_

 _Petite: So what's the sitch?  
All: Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me_

I was hooked. The instant the petite sister opened her mouth to start singing, I knew I would not hear another voice like hers. Her talent was so raw, so unbridled yet so… controlled, if you know what I mean. Not to say the other girls weren't great as well, because they were. But they seemed to only be there to enhance the petite girl's performance.

"Levina, I see you had taken my advice the other night and just let your voice go, eh?" Naruto grinned through the microphone. And judging by how the current target of my attention blushed with shyness, I could tell that was her name.

"Hai, Nee-chan practiced with me yesterday so that I could try it out today."

"Well then, thank you, Akina. Because you helped turn a rookie into a star." Levina blushed even further, and she giggled as the other girls hugged her.

Turning my gaze from the girl group, I examined the reactions from my own. They were… shell shocked to say the least. Even Pein and Madara looked visibly surprised by what they just heard.

"Guys, we have a problem," Kisame said with a gulp, still looking at the girls.

"And what's that?" I asked with near boredom in my voice.

"They're better than us."

~Line Break~

The tension was stifling.

Naruto had decided that the best thing to do at this point would be to allow the girls to set up their own personal dressing _suite_ and common room within the building. And where did they decide to set up at? Right next to ours. Apparently, the two Kinjo sisters liked the view two of the rooms gave off.

Each time one of the girls would step out of the room to grab a box or bag, they would deliberately meet our gazes with their own confident ones. All except the Hyuga girl. She must be Hinata, the cousin Neji had once told me about. She fits the description….

Anyway, this time Levina walked out, though she didn't grab anything. She actually walked over to us to stand in front of yours truly.

"Saku-chan asked me to tell you to help her set up her vanity," she said with a smile. I noted how different she was from her sister. Akina usually would smirk at Sasuke, Madara, and I. Levina is… smiling a genuine smile right now. It only served to make her more beautiful. Just like that blush that had graced her fair skin when Naruto had complimented her singing….

"Alright," I said, effectively cutting off that particular train of thought. I stood up and followed the girl into the suite, ignoring the black eyes following my every move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got my first favorites and review! I'm glad you like where it's going, Rose23527. This is actually the first time I've ever done this plot with any fandom besides Maximum Ride, so I had hoped at least someone in this fandom would like it. ^^ Thanks for the favorite and review!**

 **Thank you to Arianna Le Fey** ** **for your favorite and follow as well. ^^****

 **Now, on to the chapter! I don't own anything but the Kinjo sisters.**

Chapter two: Why Can't I?

~Levina~

I smiled softly as I dipped my feet into the pool, watching the weirdly pink water ripple around the two limbs. I absolutely _love_ the water. It calls out to me, drawing me in, tempting me, making me want to….

"Levina." I looked up and pouted lightly when I saw my older sister standing over me with her arms crossed over her chest. "You know the rule."

"I can control it now, Nee-chan, honest. Nothing will happen."

"We can't risk it, Levina. Not with so much paparazzi here tonight. If something goes wrong…."

I looked back down at my submerged feet. She didn't even have to finish the warning: I know what would happen if we get found out. We'd be ostracized, isolated, experimented on….

"Alright," I said softly, pulling my feet up and out of the pool. My skin already missed the coolness of it.

I felt arms pull me into their embrace, and I buried my face into Akina's neck. "Why can't I swim like a normal girl? Why did this have to happen to us?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, imoto. I don't know."

"Akina and Akina-chibi!" I giggled at my nickname, making my sister smirk. I love it when people compare me to Akina like that.

"What is it, Ino?" Nee-chan asked, looking behind her.

"There are these photography guys here who want to take our picture! Naruto said he invited them over. Come on!" We stood up and followed the excited blond.

Naruto had decided that the best way to introduce us to the world would be to present us to international stars and such. So, he threw an entire flipping pool party. We're surrounded by stars, agents, managers, paparazzi, photographers, etc.

Even the Akatsuki is around here somewhere. I have a theory, though, that they are in the middle of that collection of reporters and journalists over on the other side of the pool. It would make sense, considering they're the most famous stars here at the party.

"Imoto?" I blinked and looked up into strikingly blue eyes just like my own. It took me a moment to realize the rest of my group and the photographer were looking at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I spaced out for a moment. You know how I get, Nee-chan," I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes up at her innocently. According to Naruto, I have an innocent beauty that could easily be used to my advantage while surrounded by other people.

Apparently, he was right.

As Akina smiled down at me, I could hear many pictures being taken of us and different sounds suggesting I'm so _cute_. I had to force myself not to grin widely at that. At this rate, we'll be widely recognized in no time.

"That's alright, imoto. Our friend here was just asking you to sit in the front of our little pyramid here," Akina told me as she motioned to one of the photographers.

"Mkay!" I said cheerfully, moving to sit on the polished marble in front of my sister and Sakura. After just sitting there for a few moments to take pictures, I got bored. I quickly grabbed one of the pool noodle thingies and hit Akina with it just as another picture was taken.

That did it.

There were many, _many_ laughs going around as the other five girls also grabbed pool noodle thingies and we started a pool fight. All cameras were on us, capturing this moment of unrestrained glee in the midst of stoic indifference and stiff stars.

After about five minutes of playing, we all collapsed on the grass, giggling uncontrollably. I was happy that potential stardom hadn't eliminated the endless amount of fun the six of us can have. I had been worried for a little while, but now I'm sure that we'll be fine.

"Excuse me, ladies." We all looked up to the reporter currently standing over us. "I'm sure everyone here wants to know. Who are you and what label was lucky enough to snatch you up for themselves?"

"Well, we were, as you said, snatched up by Uzumaki Naruto and the Namikaze Recording Studio," Tenten answered with a grin. "I'm Tenten."

"H-Hinata," the shy Hyuga said with a small smile.

"Ino."

"Sakura."

"Akina."

"And I'm Levina!" I jumped to my feet, only to latch myself onto Akina's back as she stood up as well. She easily balanced me piggy back style. "And we're the Lovin' Lavas!"

The other girls surrounded us as the photographers took pictures. As I waved merrily, I couldn't help but notice two pairs of eyes burning holes into my back. When I turned around, I locked eyes with Sakura's boyfriend, I think his name was Itachi, and his scary looking cousin. I blushed and looked back forward, catching a particular reporter smirking gleefully as he lowered his camera.

"How would you all like to have a taste of the Lovin' Lavas?!" Naruto asked from the stage nearby the Akatsuki. The six of us giggled as many cheers were heard throughout the party. We walked up to the stage and grabbed our guitars (Ino and Sakura), drumsticks (Tenten), keyboard (Hinata), and microphones (Akina and me). Once the others were ready, Tenten counted us off and the others started playing. ( _Fire Starter_ by Demi Lovato)

 _Akina: There's an "S" under my clothes  
On my chest where nobody else can see  
I light up when the doors are closed  
I am free, yeah  
Levina: And I wish I could make my move  
I can tell that you're really into me_

As I sang that line, I couldn't help but look at Itachi, whose eyes were glued on me. I quickly looked back at the crowd to focus on the performance. _  
And I don't got a thing to lose  
In my dreams, in my dreams  
_  
 _Akina: I'm a badass jumping off a moving train  
Levina: I'm a Jane Bond putting all them guys to shame  
Ino and Sakura: I'm a wildcard and I'm gonna steal your game  
Sisters: You better watch out  
_  
 _Levina: I'm a fire starter  
Make your blood run faster  
I melt hearts like water  
Akina: Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah  
All: I'm a fire starter (Sakura: yeah yeah)  
I'm a sweet disaster (Sakura: yeah yeah)  
I melt hearts like water (Sakura: yeah yeah)  
Akina: Oh, yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah _

_Levina: yeah_

I might look all innocent  
But the embers are burning inside of me  
And I'm ready to take that step  
Can't you see, can't you see

 _Akina: I'm a badass jumping off a moving train  
Levina: I'm a Jane Bond putting all them guys to shame  
I'm a wild card I'm about to take my aim  
_I pretended my hand was a gun and pointed it out into the crowd, making some of the audience cheer louder.

 _Sisters: You better watch out  
_  
 _Levina: I'm a fire starter  
Make your blood run faster  
I melt hearts like water  
Akina: Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah  
All: I'm a fire starter (Sakura: yeah yeah)  
I'm a sweet disaster (Sakura: yeah yeah)  
I melt hearts like water (Sakura: yeah yeah)  
Akina: Oh, yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah _

_Levina: Up so high I'm burning up  
Kiss your lips I'm waking up  
There's nothing more to be afraid of_

Akina: There's an "S" under my clothes  
On my chest where nobody else can see

Sisters: I'm a fire starter (others: yeah yeah)  
Make your blood run faster (others: yeah yeah)  
I melt hearts like water (others: Water)  
Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah  
I'm a fire starter (others: yeah yeah)  
I'm a sweet disaster (others: yeah yeah)  
I melt hearts like water (others: yeah yeah)  
Oh, yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah  
Levina: I'm a fire starter

I giggled softly as even the stars in the crowd cheered for us. Ino, Sakura, and I started blowing kisses into the crowd as Naruto got on stage with us.

"As of tonight, you are looking at Namikaze Recording Studio's second band to be introduced to the world. And just like with the Akatsuki, they will achieve international stardom within the year. I can guarantee you that."

I squealed softly as I was raised onto someone's shoulders. I looked down at my grinning sister. "Nee-chan, I'm wearing a skirt," I pointed out with a blush.

"My head will easily cover anything important," she said with a wink as she started walking off the stage along with the other girls. I was busy giggling when she suddenly came to a stop; I looked to see why, and my eyes fell clashed with black ones.

"Akina, Levina," Itachi greeted us with a nod, and his cousin next to him did the same.

"How can we help you, Itachi, Madara?" Akina asked as I was lowered onto the ground next to the other green haired girl.

"We would like to formally welcome you into the label. And apologize for our rudeness yesterday," Madara stated.

"No hard feelings. After all, we _did_ catch you by surprise," I told them with a bright smile. My breath caught in my throat as a small smile graced Itachi's features, making his already handsome face even _more_ handsome. Good grief, why am I thinking this way about Sakura's boyfriend?!

"I am glad. I do not enjoy being part of unnecessary animosity towards someone as beautiful you and your friends." I blushed lightly at his words. Somehow, I feel like he had only added the last three words as an afterthought since Sakura was standing three feet away.

"I would like to sing a duet with you one day, Itachi-san. Saku-chan says you have a wonderful voice, especially when joined together with a female one," I said shyly. The smile widened a little.

"I would like that as well. We must talk to Naruto about this." I nodded and looked over as Akina grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Hinata would like to introduce us to her cousin." I nodded again and followed my sister to our friend, waving goodbye to the two Uchiha.

Though I would deny it to her, I had not missed the glare that Akina had sent to Itachi as we turned away from the men. I wonder why though. I would never do anything with him: he's with my best friend.

~Line Break~

The next morning, I plopped down on my bed with a giddy giggle. I had just received a wonderful gift by way of room service, and it has already brightened my day.

"Hinata, it looks like your cousin already has found interest in a certain Kinjo," Tenten teased as she tossed a tiny rose shaped pineapple into her mouth. I blushed along with the Hyuga as I took the edible arrangement away from the brunette.

"If you're going to tease me, you're not allowed to eat my bouquet."

"Meanie." We stuck our tongues out at each other.

"How do you know it's from Neji? I saw how the Uchiha cousins had looked at Akina and Levina," Ino said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Itachi is with Sakura," I pointed out, seeing my friend tense at the words.

"So?" Ino and Tenten said at the same time, bursting into giggles.

I chose to ignore the girls as I ate some of the fruit on my edible arrangement while deep in thought. Last night, Hinata had introduced us to her cousin Neji. I had been immediately drawn to the breathtakingly gorgeous brunette, and it was apparent that he had been interested in me as well. For the rest of the night, we had danced and talked together. Some of the reporters had even let me stand with him as they interviewed him about his newest album and movie.

But even as I got to know the lavender eyed man, I couldn't stop comparing him to a darker eyed male. To the man who I really shouldn't be thinking about at all. To how just one look from him could make my heart race with excitement and my tummy flutter with butterflies.

Why?

Why can't I stop thinking about Uchiha Itachi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I am** _ **soooooo**_ **sorry for not posting in such a long time. But here I am now with another chapter!**

 **In response to Rose23527:**

 **a: while, yes, Itachi and Levina are starting to gain feelings for each other, they are not going to actually act on them just yet. There are quite a few things that need to fall into place before that can happen.**

 **b: Akina and Levina's hairs are actually different shades of green. Levina's is the shade of Sakura's eyes. Akina's is a more emerald green. Hope that helps with picturing the sisters in your mind.**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter three: Perfect Singing With You

"You want to _what_?!"

Everyone in the conference room winced at the shriek from the pink haired beauty across from me. Sakura was glaring over at me, though it was a green haired girl that sunk down further in her chair and looked down.

"I told you she wouldn't like it, Nii-san," Sasuke grumbled from next to me.

"Damn right I don't like it! When I suggested you sing with one of us girls, I meant _me_! Not Levina!" Sakura declared.

"Sakura, I have told you time and time again, your voices are not compatible with one another. Itachi's is too powerful," Naruto told the girl. Though he then hid behind Sasuke to avoid the death glare sent his way. "Glare at me all you want, but it won't change my mind."

"He's right, Sakura, and you're being childish," Akina cut in. The rest of us blinked in surprise as my girlfriend plopped back into her chair without so much as a grumble. "This is the exact same reason why you couldn't be the lead singer of Lovin' Lavas. Your voice just isn't powerful enough to stand out over anyone's while singing."

"I don't need to stand out if I'm singing with Itachi," she said softly.

"Yes, you would. No one would particularly like a duet in which one of the performers has an average, backup singer material voice. If we're going to do this, Levina needs to be the one who sings with Itachi," Konan stated from next to Pein.

"You stay out of this! No one asked you for your input!"

"Saku-chan." Everyone's attention turned to the small voice. Levina was nervously playing with her cup of extra chocolate-y hot cocoa. "If… if you are so against it, I won't sing with him. We don't _have_ to do a collaboration between us and the Akatsuki."

"Levina…."

"I mean it. You're my best friend, Saku-chan. I'm not going to let quick fame come between us."

As I watched the two abnormally haired girls look at each other, I couldn't help but be impressed by the petite girl. Anyone could tell she wanted to do the duet with me. Hell, she had told me so that night a few weeks ago. But she wasn't going to allow show business to get between her and her friendship. There aren't many who would do the same.

"Fine."

"Hn?" My brother and I raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Fine. You can do it, Levina. I'm sorry for being such a selfish brat," the girl said softly. The brightness in Levina's eyes spoke volumes.

"Oh, thank you, Saku-chan!"

And that's how we ended up standing in a sound booth together, headsets on. After a few minutes, we heard the music begin to play, and she started singing.

 _Levina: It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far, away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like...  
(Itachi: She's way too serious)  
All he wants it to chill out  
(Itachi: She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my  
(Itachi: And interrupted)  
hair out  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Itachi: She doesn't even care)  
You  
(Itachi: Me)  
We're face-to-face  
Both: But we don't see eye-to-eye_

Levina: Like fire and rain  
(Itachi: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(Itachi: You can drive me insane)  
Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Levina: We're Venus and Mars  
(Itachi: We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Itachi: Like different stars)  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...  
And I wouldn't change a thing...

Itachi: She's always tryin' to save the day,  
just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing,  
but my feelings never change  
Levina: Why  
(Itachi: I try to read her mind)  
does he try to read my mind?  
(Itachi: She tries to pick a fight)  
It's good to psychoanalyze  
(Itachi: To get attention)  
Both: That's what all of my friend say  
Levina: You  
(Itachi: Me)  
Both: We're face-to-face  
But we don't see eye-to-eye

Levina: Like fire and rain  
(Itachi: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(Itachi: You can drive me insane)  
Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Levina: We're Venus and Mars  
(Itachi: We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Itachi: Like different stars)  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...  
And I wouldn't change a thing...

Itachi: When I'm yes, she's no...  
Levina: When I hold on he just let go...  
Both: We're perfectly imperfect  
but I wouldn't change a thing...  
Nooo...

Levina: Like fire and rain  
(Itachi: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(Itachi: You can drive me insane)  
Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Levina: We're Venus and Mars  
(Itachi: We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Itachi: Like different stars)  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...  
And I wouldn't change a thing...  
But I can't say mad at you for anything  
Levina: We're Venus and Mars  
(Itachi: We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Itachi: Like different stars)  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing...

By the time the song was over, we were looking into each other's eyes intently. For a moment, I forgot about the others on the other side of the glass. I forgot about the pink haired pretty girl most likely fuming at us.

All I could focus on were the beautiful, strikingly blue eyes looking up into mine. Was the green haired beauty slowly allowing a blush to spread across her features.

"Uh… guys?" She looked away first, her slightly glazed over gaze falling on the nervous Naruto. "Um… that was awesome! It was actually the best duet I personally have ever heard." I could tell the blond was nervous about praising the two of us, as the pink haired rising star was now glaring at him. Sasuke and Madara were shaking their heads at me.

"Nii-san, we need to have a little chat. Alone," the shortest raven told me. I nodded and followed Levina out of the sound booth. I allowed my little brother to lead me to his dressing room and sat with him on the couch.

"What is it, otouto?"

"You need to stop whatever it is that you are doing." I raised an eyebrow.

"Last I checked, I wasn't doing anything."

"You know what I mean, Itachi." I closed my mouth. I know he's being serious when he calls me by my name. "You haven't been able to keep your eyes off of Levina since the Lovin' Lavas joined the label."

"She's a beautiful girl. It doesn't mean anything, Sasuke."

"It does when you spend more time watching her rather than your actual girlfriend."

"I do not. I spend entire nights with Sakura."

"See, that right there shows that you have changed! You called her Sakura instead of one of those ridiculous pet names you have for her."

I went silent at that. Sometimes I wonder where in the world he learned how to see right through people like this. Most likely from talking with Madara and me all the time.

"Nii-san, think about what you're doing here. You could very well end up coming between those two girls all because you have a sudden and VERY unhealthy interest in Levina. Don't do this to them."

"I won't, otouto. I won't," I said softly.

But even to my own ears, I didn't sound very convincing.

~Line Break~

"Itachi-san!" I turned around and had to suppress a smile when I saw a familiar petite girl running towards me. "Hey, Saku-chan said you were going to be here too."

"Yeah, they wanted me and Hyuga to be in the interview with you guys."

"Well, that's good. I feel like we would have felt a little overwhelmed by the questions otherwise." I smiled a little at the bright smile the girl was giving me.

"Ita-kun, you're walking in next to me," I heard as I was yanked towards the marker that shows where we should stand. I looked down and saw a clearly pissed off pinkett cross her arms over her chest as we stopped just beyond the stage area.

"Cherry Blossom," I murmured softly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Not now," she bit out.

"Saku-hime, meet me in my dressing room after the interview."

"Alright." I smiled softly and pulled the girl into my side. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other members of Lovin' Lavas gather around us. A few moments after, Neji joined Levina's side and held the now blushing girl's hand.

"Welcome to the show: Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Itachi, and the Lovin' Lavas!"

I put on my usual impassive face as we walked out to the show host as a group. Levina was waving excitedly to the excitedly, cheering crowd with her free hand.

"Wow, what an entrance! I never would have guessed you girls were as new as you are," the host, Eiko, said impressed. "Oh, Sakura and Levina, you can sit in Itachi and Neji's laps to make room."

"Who should sit in Itachi's?" Tenten asked teasingly, making the petite girl blush lightly.

"Now, now, Tenten, I thought you promised you will behave," Akina sighed as we all sat down. I pulled my exotic girlfriend into my lap and Neji pulled the other exotic girl into his.

"No, I merely said I would. No promises made." There were many laughs.

"I see you ladies are just as playful as the international gossip says you are. It's refreshing, isn't it boys?"

"Indeed. It's been quite some time since the world last saw such unbridled playfulness in the midst of such talent," Neji said calmly.

"And it seems you have captured the most playful of the group for yourself. You two have been on the cover of every magazine this month," Eiko said. When we heard many awes, we looked at the screen behind us; there was a snapshot of Neji talking with a reporter with his arm possessively around Levina's waist.

"I wouldn't say every. There are those who have remained loyal to Sakura and Itachi this month," Ino stated.

"Indeed, indeed. Now, ladies, I must know. Who is the true voice behind your immediate success?"

"Oh that's easy. Levina," Akina said instantly.

"Nee-chan, don't say that. We are all amazing singers," said girl declared with a blush.

"That may be so, but you have a wild voice that, once released, is much better than any before yours," Tenten stated.

"I have to agree with your sister and friend, Levina. I saw the footage from your official debut, and I heard your duet in the Akatsuki's new album. I must say, you have talent that cannot be emulated," Eiko put in.

"I'm on your album?" I chuckled softly as Levina looked over at me in surprise. She was so cute when surprised….

"Yes, you are. When we recorded _Wouldn't Change a Thing_ , Naruto decided to add it to the album we had just finished recording earlier that day."

"You're already famous, Levina. They merely made it more so," Neji said softly, running his fingers through her hair. She only blushed.

"I guess…."

"And I see you have your own album out just yesterday, Lovin' Lavas. That was fast to say the least. To have such a wonderful album out within a month is amazing," Eiko stated.

"N-Naruto-san said i-it was done well e-enough for the album t-to go out," Hinata said softly from her spot.

"Well, Naruto was correct once again. Don't you all think?" There were cheers all throughout the studio, and I saw Levina smile happily. "So, how's about a performance from our wonderful singers here, eh?" Louder cheers.

I noticed Levina glance over at me and Sakura for a moment. For the performance, she sings a duet with Neji and me each before singing with her friends. Sakura was obviously against it, but she didn't say a word about it. We all got up to walk to the stage area. I stood next to her first.

 _Levina: Heart beats fast, colors and promises  
How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

_Both: one step closer_

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Itachi: Time stands still, beauty in all she is  
I will be brave, I will not let anything take away  
Standing in front of me, every breath  
Every hour has come to this

 _Both: one step closer_

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Levina: And all along I believed I would find you  
Itachi: Time has brought your heart to me  
Both: I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 _Levina: one step closer  
Itachi: one step closer_

Levina: I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you  
Both: For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
Levina: I'll love you for a thousand more

Just like the first time we sang a duet together, Levina and I ended up looking into each other's eyes at the end of the song. It was the cheering of the crowd that snapped us out of our stupor, and I backed away to allow Neji to take my place.

 _Neji: I used to see the world as cold, so cold_ _  
_ _Levina: I always felt so all alone, oh_ _  
_ _Neji: How did you know you'd find me here? Yeah_ _  
_ _Levina: How did you ever see behind my tears? Yeah_

 _Both: I never realized  
Levina: how anyone could  
Both: make everything so right_ _  
_ _Levina: I was so sad, you brought me back_

 _Neji: oh_

 _Both: You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through_ _  
_ _All: The love you give, it all comes back to you_ _  
_ _You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me_ _  
_ _And here with you is where I'm meant to be_

 _Neji: I don't have to imagine anymore, no  
Levina: oh_ _  
_ _All the time it was you I was waiting for, oh_ _  
_ _Both: And here we are together side by side, yeah_ _  
_ _And nothing seems impossible tonight, oh yeah_

 _You look inside my heart and seem to get me from the start_ _  
_ _Levina: And we've got the chance  
Neji: the chance  
Both: to make this last_

 _All: You give me something to believe in after all that we've been through_ _  
_ _The love you give, it all comes back to you_ _  
_ _You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me_ _  
_ _And here with you is where I'm meant to be_

 _Levina: Lift us up so high above, higher than high_ _  
_ _Now we realize, feeling so alive_

 _Others: All it takes is love to find us, guide us all_ _  
_ _The way that's the one thing you can trust_ _  
_ _All we need is love to reach out, show out_ _  
_ _We belong here together_

 _Both: You give me something to believe in after all that we've been through_ _  
_ _The love you give, it all comes back to you, comes back to you_ _  
_ _All: You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me_ _  
_ _And here with you is where I'm meant to be, oh yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh_

I held Sakura up against me, smirking down at her even as I watched Levina and Neji out of the corner of my eyes. The girl was panting lightly from the quick dancing, and her eyes sparkled with delight and playfulness. In the back of my mind, I stubbornly denied being jealous of how the Hyuga had her pressed up against him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the wonderful Uchiha Itachi and Hyuga Neji!" Akina said as we separated from the girls. The Lovin' Lavas cheered for us along with the crowd as we walked off the stage to stand next to Eiko. The elder Kinjo stood next to Levina, and the girls started playing the final song.

 _Akina: Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string  
_  
 _Levina: Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back gotta let her shine  
So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew  
_  
 _She's so gone (others: she's so gone)  
That's so over now  
Sisters: She's so gone (others: she's so gone)  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be 'cause she-  
All: She's so gone _

_Levina: Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be  
Aren't you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am  
Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew  
_  
 _Akina: She's so gone (others: she's so gone)  
That's so over now  
Sisters: She's so gone (others: she's so gone)  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she  
_  
 _Levina: She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah_

Sisters: She's so gone (others: she's so gone)  
That's so over now  
She's so gone (others: she's so gone)  
You won't find her around  
Akina: You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she,  
Levina: She's so gone  
She's so gone

 _You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she,  
She's so gone  
_  
 _Sisters: So gone  
She's so gone  
Others: Gone, gone, gone_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Lovin' Lavas!" Eiko said over the standing and cheering crowd. The six girls laughed happily as they bowed to the crowd and waved.

As the show host ended the show, I couldn't take my eyes off the giggling petite girl as she was tickled by Tenten and Ino. I'm starting to understand now why Sasuke had been worried about my interest in the girl. Because I just can't seem to bring myself to stop looking at Levina and keep my eyes on Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

To Itasaku: the reason I tagged Sakura into it is because she's with Itachi for a good part of the story. Like, at least six or seven chapters. And their relationship is an important part of the plot. So I just felt like I needed to tag her in there.

Warning: lemon at the very beginning of the chapter. If you don't like, do not read the italicized part.

Chapter four: I Know Just Who to Call

"Ita-kun, what are you- mmmm," I hummed softly as my eyes slid shut. My back was pressed into the wall of my boyfriend's dressing room, and said boyfriend's lips were deliciously sliding down my neck.

"I'm showing you who matters to me," Itachi purred against my skin. I didn't get the chance to respond before his lips crashed onto mine.

Impatient hands pushed away dresses and button up shirts as tongues battled for dominance. As my bare chest met his, I tugged the red ribbon out of his silky hair to free the strands. I soon found myself laying on a plush couch moaning as hot lips targeted my breasts. My breath came out in gasps as something hard and definitely not his knee grinded into my panties.

"Itachi…" I breathed out.

"Yes, my dear?" he murmured as his kisses trailed down to my stomach.

"Please."

I lifted my hips to allow him to pull my panties down and leaned up to rid him of those sexy but currently annoying pants and boxers. I was pushed back into plush, and my body arched up into his as he slowly slid into me.

"Look up at me, hime," he grunted as he slowly started moving in and out of me. I opened my eyes and looked up into the dark ones I had fallen in love with.

"Itachi…."

"I know. I'm sorry," my wonderful, wonderful lover murmured into my ear as he started picking up speed. His fingers intertwined with mine as we moaned as one, a thin sheet of sweat already covering our bodies as he rocked into me quickly.

"I forgive you," I moaned out as his lips found that little spot on my neck that makes me absolutely putty in his hands. "Kami-sama, I forgive you, Ita-kun! I don't even know why I was angry in the first place!"

I felt him smirk against my skin as he sped up his thrusts even more. When he slammed straight into that little bundle of nerves that makes me see stars, I came undone. I screamed shortly before his lips crushed mine, smothering the rest of my pleasure-filled scream of his name. I vaguely registered him grunting and releasing into the condom he had somehow put on without my knowledge.

"Saku-hime…."

"I know. Me too."

~Levina~

I blushed lightly as I backed away from Itachi's dressing room, closing the door silently behind me. I had been looking for my friend to talk to her, and some of the members of Akatsuki had pointed me towards his room. When I opened the door, all I saw was a shudder run down the raven's bare body before I backed away.

I made my way silently to where the two groups were sitting and sat in my sister's lap. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you blu…?"

"No reason! No reason at all!" I instantly denied before she could even finish her question. Akina blinked in surprise then looked at Deidara who was laughing.

"If she's blushing after going to look for Sakura, that means she saw something that may scar her for a while," he said with a smirk. I blushed even further and covered my face as the other members of the Akatsuki looked at me with amusement.

"It was an accident, honest," I squeaked out.

"What was?" I looked up again and saw Itachi and Sakura walk into the room. I looked away quickly before I could make eye contact with either of them. "Levi-chan?"

"I-it's nothing, Saku-chan. Really."

"O…k? Anyway, I think we should do a full on collaboration album. Not just a duet stuck in each of our separate albums, but a collaboration," Sakura announced.

"I think that's a great idea," Naruto said from the entrance of the room. We all looked up as he walked in and sat next to Sasuke. "But it is going to have to wait. Lovin' Lavas, you six are going to join the Akatsuki in their tour that starts tomorrow."

Blink.

Blink.

Cheers.

The others in the room chuckled as Sakura and I cheered at the news, hugging each other. "We're going on tour!"

"Are you sure we're not pushing it a little, dobe? They only debuted a month ago," Sasuke pointed out.

"Teme, I know what I'm doing here! Just like you guys, these girls are instant hits. They're climbing the charts fast. My plan is to continue this streak with the tour. The world will have the chance to see them in person."

"Sasuke, come on! It'll be fun, and we promise to behave," Tenten said with a wicked grin.

"Somehow, I can already see the prank war starting," Itachi said with a chuckle. "I'm in." The room went silent as the LL looked at the other members of Akatsuki.

"Whatever," the youngest Uchiha muttered.

"Hn," the eldest Uchiha grunted.

"Just as long as they don't use my art for their pranks, un," Deidara grinned.

"I don't care," Sasori stated.

"We're in," Konan spoke for her and Pein.

"You heard them, girls. Go pack: you're going traveling tomorrow," Naruto said with a grin.

I grabbed my friend's hand and pulled her out of the room with me. But instead of heading outside to our cars, I stopped in front of my dressing room. "Saku-chan…."

"Levina, I'm sorry. I was getting frustrated with you for no reason lately. Can you forgive me?" she said in a small voice. I blinked in surprise: I had been just about to apologize for getting so close to Itachi and making her upset.

"Of course, Sakura. But only if you forgive me for getting so close to Itachi."

"No reason to forgive," she said, hugging me tightly. "Because no matter how pretty you are and how well you can sing, Itachi will always belong to me. And I'm glad you finally saw that in his dressing room," she added low in my ear.

My eyes widened as she pulled away with a sweet smile and walked away as if nothing had happened. Even as the others walked past me towards the exit, I stood there frozen. What just happened? Did she just…?

"Ignore what she said."

I squeaked softly and turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto standing behind me. The Uchiha had the Uzumaki pulled into his side possessively with an arm around his waist. "Sasuke-kun…."

"Nii-san doesn't belong to anyone, much less someone like her. And she's starting to realize that he's drifting from her."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked softly.

"Because despite how many magazines have you and Neji's faces plastered together on them, only one actually has a more accurate story to tell," Naruto told me as a magazine was tossed to me.

I caught it and looked at the pages it was opened to. I paled lightly when I saw pictures of Itachi and me looking at each other. From separate sides of the pool at the debut party. From the stage and his seat during my performance. From the stage area during Eiko's show.

"This… this isn't accurate. Our eyes just happened to meet in the first two and… and…."

"And what?" I looked up at Madara's voice and backed away a little. He scares me…. "The final shot could not be a coincidence. It clearly shows your interest in my cousin. And whoever took it knew what he was doing." I opened my mouth.

"Madara, leave my sister alone."

"Nee-chan!" I sighed in relief as a familiar arm wrapped around my waist.

"She says it meant nothing, so leave it." I allowed Akina to turn us around and lead me outside to her car.

But even as she drove us to our home, I couldn't stop looking at the magazine in my hands.

…. He really does look like he's interested….

~Sakura~

I threw the magazine away from me in anger.

I could deal with Levina and Neji replacing me and Itachi on most magazine covers as top couple. I could deal with reporters wanting to interview the adorable Kinjo Levina and take pictures of her with Neji. I can even deal with Itachi singing duets with her, no matter if the song is about love.

But what I will not deal with is that being in the most popular gossip magazine in the world!

Why? Why did the editor think it would be just wonderful to showcase the Levina-Itachi-Sakura 'love triangle' throughout more than half of the magazine?! All I saw was pictures of them looking at each other, talking together. Him smiling at her. Her smiling brightly at him. Me fuming in the background as they seemed to tune everyone else out.

What good is it to make up with my boyfriend in a very public place if that's all people will ever see?!

Now everyone in the world is going to think I'm just a jealous side chick who wants to be his main girl. Now I'm going to look petty and mean and like a bitch to the entire world!

There's no use. I have to do something about this problem before it gets out of hand. And I know just who to call….


	5. Chapter 5

For the lovers of SasuNaru out there, I decided to give you a little present. ;) If you don't like it, don't read the italicized part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter five: We're Not Normal

~Akina~

I watched with a soft smile as Levina once again jumped out of the water only to dive right back in. Naruto really came through this time. He had somehow managed to find a hotel with an indoor pool that is just as big as a grand lobby. How he found it? I have no clue. Probably had something to do with being Sasuke's boyfriend.

I sighed softly as I leaned back into the pool chair. Unfortunately, there aren't many structures in the world that can actually hide my secret quite so well. But I will be fine. As long as imoto is happy, I am too.

"Akina!" I opened my eyes and smiled at the brightly grinning girl in front of me. Her pink and purple mermaid fins were over the water a little, and her hair was slicked back away from her eyes.

Oh, you haven't caught on by now? Levina is part fish, so she can transform into a mermaid.

"Is it good enough for you?"

"Oh, it's perfect! Remind me to thank Naruto-kun when we go upstairs. This is wonderful!" She squealed giddily as she dived back underwater.

"Sakura said you would be down here. But where is Levina?"

I shot up in the chair and looked at the entrance of the pool area, panic filling my entire body. What the hell is Neji doing here?! I could've sworn I told the entire band we want to be alone and that we were not to be interrupted unless the perpetrator wished for an early, painful death.

"Akina, are you alright?" I stood up as the brunette got within arm's length of me. At this rate, he's going to see Levina!

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just was wondering why you came down here. I distinctly remember telling everyone imoto and I want to be alone right now," I said as calmly as I could manage. It seemed to work, because there was no know-it-all raised eyebrow at my statement.

"You did. But I decided I was willing to risk my head to swim with your sister."

…. Damn, this man is a romantic under all that stoicness! It's not fair!

"Nee-chan, it's alright. Let him swim with me." We turned around to see Levina smiling up at us shyly. Even though she had submerged herself until only her head was showing, I could clearly see that she had transformed back into a human.

"Imoto…." I sighed softly then smiled down at her. "Alright, but only because you want him to."

She smiled brightly and beckoned for Neji to join her in the pool. As the brunette dived into the pool, I sighed in relief and sat back in the chair. Levina must have used me talking to the Hyuga to transform again. That was too close.

"Neji, stop it!" I chuckled softly as I watched Levina squeal and try to duck away from Neji's splashing. Yes, it was a very close call. But it was well worth to see her happiness.

~Sasuke~

"Teme, we have to…. Mmmm."

I smirked lightly. There is only one effective way to shut up my beautiful blond. And only I am allowed to use it.

"Dobe, the others will be fine without you hovering over them twenty-four hours a day. I'm in need of a little private time," I purred as I continued sliding my lips down the expanse of the wonderful neck presented to me like a present.

"T-teme…."

"I'll take that as an alright," I said with a smirk, slipping my hand down his pants partially to tease the blond pubic hairs.

"Dammit, teme, you're too horny for your own good."

"I'm impressed. Usually you are unable to form even a single coherent word by now. Allow me to rectify that." I spun us around and pushed him onto the bed unceremoniously. Ignoring his indignant protests, I slid my shirt over my head and joined him.

"Sas…." I bit down hard on his neck, effectively cutting off his words.

"You talk too much," I grunted as I removed his shirt.

"You talk too little."

I rolled my eyes at his jab and continued removing our clothes until we were both naked. Seeing him in all his nude glory never failed to arouse me, to make me want to claim him over and over again.

"My beautiful, overtalkative blond," I murmured as I leaned over to kiss him. He responded just the way I knew he would-by immediately attempting to take over the kiss- and I absentmindedly battled him as I ran one hand slowly down his body. The other reached over for my always handy bottle of lube.

When the annoying necessity for air became prominent, I pulled away and started down the tanned path to the quivering thighs beneath me. There was a gasp of pleasure above my head when I engulfed the engorged member into my mouth, and I used the hazy state of my lover to slowly slide a slick finger into the wonderfully tight hole I just love to fuck. I prepared Naruto while sucking him off, which I actually find to be the easiest way to prepare him as compared to other methods of making him relax.

"T-teme. Now," the blond grunted, pulling on my hair. I chuckled softly but relented to the semi-gentle tugging, hovering over my boyfriend and lining myself up with his anus.

"I love you," I purred against his lips before sliding into the wonderful, wonderful entrance that I have become addicted to over the years.

After shifting our position a little, I started slowly rocking into the gorgeous blond under me. Neither of us particularly liked going slow or dragging out our pleasure. It's too frustrating: we could always just go multiple rounds for all that. However, despite our mutual impatience, I would never ever want to hurt my beautiful blond idiot. So I go slow at first to make sure that wonderfully tight entrance relaxes just enough around me to prevent any rips or tears internally.

"Teme, I swear to Kami, if you do not speed up right now..." I chuckled and started pounding into him quickly. I easily found that little bundle of nerves within him that made his eyes roll to the back of his head and arch up into me.

... I love watching him when he's in pleasure, have you noticed?

It didn't take very long before we were getting close to climax. I wrapped my hand around his throbbing erection and stroked him in synch with my near erratic thrusts.

"Sasuke... shit, teme, I'm about to..."

"Come for me, my gorgeous dobe," I purred into his ear. After a few thrusts, the already tight walls tightened even further around my length as my boyfriend came hard over our stomachs and chests. I groaned deeply and buried myself deeply inside him to shoot my load into him.

"Teme, you do realize both bands are sitting right outside this room, don't you?" Naruto eventually managed to pant out, his tan fingers tugging at my bangs lightly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Meaning they were just listening in on us."

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't care one lick, do you?"

"Not one. Problem?"

"Arrogant bastard." I smirked and gave in to the light tugging, kissing him lovingly.

"That's why you love me." He snorted and wrapped his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I allowed it, considering the fact that resisting with my pride still within him tends to only lead to pain for me.

I groaned when someone knocked on the room door. "Our blond, overtalkative, over-enthusiastic producer is currently preoccupied. Please listen to the damn sign and come back later."

"Otouto, that is not an option at the moment. There are people downstairs wanting to speak with us."

I huffed and slowly slid out of my favorite tight hole. I watched the producer put on a robe and poke his head out to look at my brother. I didn't bother covering up. What's the point? I was going to take a shower in a few minutes anyway.

"Exactly who did they say were waiting for us?"

"Sound, Sand, and Waterfall magazines." I sighed and stood up to walk into the bathroom. Yep, I'm not getting anymore fun today. "And otouto?" I hn'd. "Try not to make our producer completely forget about important appointments like this so often." I smirked lightly at his words.

"I shall make a sincere attempt." I walked over to pull my boyfriend into the bathroom to get cleaned up and presentable.

About ten minutes later, we were on the elevator heading to the lobby. Hopefully, Madara had actually listened to Naruto and gotten the sis... Oh, there they are. Levina had a towel over her shoulders and was clad in nothing but a still wet pink bikini, but at least they were actually here. As it was, photographers were taking pictures of her and Neji, who was equally as scantily clad in his swim trunks. Seriously, whose idea was it to allow them to go swimming...? Oh right, that was mine.

"...been properly dressed, but I had really needed that dip in the pool. I just love to swim, and Naru-kun was just amazing enough to find a hotel with a wonderful pool within it," the innocent girl was saying with a grin. I glanced at my brother and sighed when I saw how his eyes were fixated on where she was clutching Neji's arm.

"I'm sure no one minds being treated with a swim shot of you and Neji. While unexpected, it's a very nice treat for the world," one of the reporters reassured her. As Levina giggled, the rest of us walked up to stand around them.

"Now, now, fellas. It's a bit unfair to take any pictures of my client without me around to promote something," Naruto said with a wink, making the reporters laugh.

"We couldn't resist, Naruto-san. She's so beautiful in that little bikini of hers."

"Hey, no admiring the girl with me right next to her. I get protective," Neji stated, pulling the green haired girl closer to him by the waist. There were a lot of awww's as pictures were taken of the couple.

"Now, shall we move on to the interview?"

~Line Break~

"But Levina, I'm tired," I heard outside my room door. Now, Naruto and I had the room closest to the door that leads out of the penthouse. Meaning these two girls were attemtpting to leave. Why?

"Please, Akina? I couldn't finish my swim earlier because Neji went downstairs," Levina whined.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." I slipped my arms from around the sleeping blond carefully and got dressed quickly so that I could follow the sisters downstairs to the huge pool area. They were hiding something, and, being the curious little Uchiha that I am, I was going to find out what that something is.

I exited the staircase and peeked into the pool room. Levina was removing her robe and diving cleanly into the pool, while Akina shrugged off her jacket.

"Nee-chan, why don't you relax? No one will see you: it's late in the night," Levina suggested, resting her crossed arms on the pool edge.

"I was already planning to."

My eyes widened as I watched Akina roll her shoulders back and spread her wings. That's right, you heard me. Wings. Fourteen foot, black and dark brown colored, admittedly gorgeous looking wings. How was this... what's going... what did I just walk into...?

"Feels awesome, doesn't it? To just let go?" Levina grinned up at her sister. She shifted as if to kick her feet up into the air, but...

Oh Kami, what am I seeing?

... instead of legs and feet, a pair of fins rose out of the water. Pink and purple fins. Like, mermaid fins.

"I suppose. I'm just glad no one is here to see this. I haven't spread these babies in weeks," Akina said with a soft smile, flapping her wings to raise off the ground just a little. "If only I could fly right now. But there is no place safe enough. I will never be able to get off the ground on my own again."

"This is insane," I whispered softly. Apparently, that was a very, very bad idea, because both girls tensed and looked directly at my hiding place.

"S-Sasuke, what are you...?" Levina said softly and quickly hid her fins back underwater.

Realizing I was caught, I slowly walked out to the two sisters. Akina folded her wings behind her back and stood between me and her sister, watching me with narrowed eyes. Makes sense. I just walked in on their dirty little secret.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked softly. The older of the two snorted.

"Oh yeah, imagine that conversation. Hey guys, guess what. The two of us have a secret. We are not normal. We were fertilized and placed in a freaking test tube while we were still in the egg by mad scientists who wanted to create mutants. And as a result, I grew up with wings, and Levina grew up with gills and fins."

"Ok, when you put it that way, it makes me sound stupid for suggesting it..."

"That's because you are stupid for suggesting it! Sasuke, this is a secret that Levina and I have been hiding for years. And I don't want all that work we put into hiding this to go to waste all because some damn Uchiha doesn't know how to keep his nose in his own damn business!"

"Akina, please, calm down." The taller girl instanly relaxed as Levina stood next to her. "Sasu-kun, please. You can't tell anyone about this. Our lives will be in great danger if you do."

"I have to tell Naruto at least," I told her reluctantly.

"No! Not a soul! Sasuke, if anyone finds out about what happened to us, it will get to the scientist who did this to us. He will capture us, take us back to his lab, put us in cages... Kami-sama, I can't go back." I was taken aback when Akina hugged herself and started shaking lightly. I couldn't believe this hardened, badass, sometimes annoying girl was actually scared at the mere thought of going someplace...

"...alright, I won't tell anyone. But if something happens to you..."

"Then you tell whoever the hell you have to in order to free us."


	6. Chapter 6: She's Gone

To the guest that keeps posting those insulting reviews, do me a favor. Do one of three things: stop reading my stories, keep your comments to yourself, or log onto an account so that I can report you or properly chew you out. Stop hiding behind the anonymous option of reviewing and step up to face the magic, buddy.

For the rest of you, please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

~Neji~

"Why again are we here, Levina?" I asked with a sigh, watching the curtain that the green head had disappeared behind.

"You said you want to take me out tonight, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but I didn't expect to spend the entirety of the afternoon beforehand shopping." All I got was a giggle, and I sighed again. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy spending time with the girl. As a matter of fact, I loved every bit of time I am graced with her presence. However, I dislike shopping just as much as the next guy.

"Neji, I just wanted to wear something different tonight for you. And I wanted your opinion on the outfit," Levina told me as the curtains moved.

"Couldn't you show... me...? Whoa." I gulped lightly. I think I just got a newfound interest in shopping.

The younger girl was wearing a mini dress that was colored a deep dark red. The neckline was just deep enough to give a little hint of cleavage. Her lips were pulled into a knowing smile as she took in my expression.

"You really didn't think I'm too innocent to be flirty, did you?' she asked softly.

"Yeah, it crossed my mind. You know the paparazzi will ruin your good girl image with just a single shot of you in this dress, right?"

"Let them. One interview would bring it right back as long as Akina and Hinata are at my sides. Neji, do you want me to change my mind and choose a different dress?" She walked closer to me and leaned over a little bit. I gulped again, battling the perverted urge to glance down at the tease of her dress. "Would you rather I play things safe by wearing a light, airy sundress that covers everything and makes me appear to be just as sweet and innocent as the world believes that I am? Or do you want a night in which you get to see the real Levina that I hide underneath all the smiles and the giggles and the sweetness?"

"You make it hard for a guy to tell you no, don't you?" Levina only smiled further and leaned closer until our lips were close.

"What is it you want, Neji-kun?" she purred softly.

"I want to see more of this hidden, real Levina," I murmured. She hummed softly and leaned up away from me.

"There is a pair of golden heels nearby where I got this from that I want to wear with this. Can you get me a size eight in them?" I nodded and watched her disappear back behind the curtains. This girl...

I stood up and retraced the path we had taken to get to the dressing rooms. It didn't take very long to locate the pair of shoes she wanted, though it was taking a little longer to find her size. I sighed when I finally found the box and made my way to back to the dressing rooms.

"Levina, I got the shoes." Silence. I scrunched up my eyebrows and looked around the chair I had been sitting in before. Her purse and phone were still there. I walked over to the curtain and knocked lightly on the wall separating her dressing room from the next one. "Levina? Are you ok in there?"

Still more silence. I pushed aside the curtains a little and peeked in. "Le..." My eyes widened when I realized the dressing room was empty. Levina was gone?

The dress she had tried on was laying on the floor as if she had just thrown it off. Which I know she would never do because I could tell she had really liked it. I picked it up and put it on its hanger before carrying it and the shoes out to the worker in charge of the dressing rooms. I picked up her purse and phone before walking back to the woman in charge of the dressing rooms.

"Excuse me. Did you see Levina leave that dressing room while I was gone?"

"No, sir. I had to assist another customer," she said softly with a bow of her head. I sighed and paid for the dress and shoes.

"Alright, thank you."

I walked around the store and even asked someone to look in the ladies room for me (in exchange for a picture and an autograph). But I couldn't find her anywhere. I finally went to the security guard sitting behind a screen, eating a donut.

"Excuse me."

"If you have a complaint to file, sir, this is not the desk to do so." My eyebrow twitched as the insufferable man refused to look up away from his precious food.

"My girlfriend has gone missing from the dressing rooms. And before you ignore me again and simply tell me to look around the store, I already did. Now I suggest you put that damned donut down and look through the security footage to find Levina Kinjo before I call someone to make you," I growled low.

"Listen, buddy. I don't take orders from..." I slammed my hand down on the desk, making half the store, including the guard, look up at me.

"The Hyuga family owns a lot of things, which means I can have that badge of yours revoked with one phone call. Now, put that damn donut down and find out what happened to my girlfriend right now."

"R-right away, Hyuga-sama."

I smirked lightly as he turned to the computer and started going through the security footage. Now, I bluffed just a little. Even if I actually would have called my uncle, I doubted he would've used his influence to get the security guard fired. But this lazy idiot doesn't need to know that little detail, now does he?

"Ah, here we are. She left with some redhead girl," he said, turning the screen around to show me the video of Levina leaving the store with a girl with glasses. I was about to tell him to zoom in further when I noticed two figures watching them from outside the store.

"Zoom in there," I ordered, pointing to the figures. When he did so, I recognized the shorter of the two as one of the reporters from the Sound tabloid. I took a picture of the two.

"Will that be all, Hyuga-sama?"

"Yes, that is. And next time, if I find out you were slacking off on your work, a mere threat will become a promise." I walked away while pulling out my phone. I called my younger cousin as I got into my car.

"N-Neji-niisan, is e-everything alright?" Hinata stammered softly through the phone.

"Gather up Sakura and TenTen. We have a problem." As she asked me what was wrong, I drove off to where the tour buses were parked. "Levina is missing, and I think those sleezeballs from Sound Magazine have something to do with it. But I don't want to worry the others yet, since this could just be their way of getting an exclusive interview."

"I-if you s-say so. W-we're w-waiting for y-you outside." I hummed and hung up. I pulled up in front of them and unlocked the doors to let them into the car.

"Let's go! Levina's reputation is at stake here!"

~Akina~

I glared at the man standing in front of me. Not to sound completely and totally full of myself, but my glares are pretty darn potent. But this damn insufferable man is just standing in front of me staring down at me with a blank stare.

"Why are you standing in my room in the Lovin' Lavas tour bus? Do you know what people will think because of this?"

"That one of us or, Kami-sama forbid, both of us have feelings for one another?"

"I shudder at the mere possibility of the absurd implication! Get out of here this instant, Madara Uchiha." He only smirked down at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ugh, you are so annoying! Why, out of all people, do I have to be stuck with being bothered by you?! Go back to being the stoic bastard that I met when this whole thing started!"

"I am not a stoic bastard, as many of my fans will tell you. I can actually be quite gentle and caring when I want to be." I backed away when he stepped closer to me.

"Yeah, well, go show your fans that side of you. I have no use for it."

"Actually, I think you do. You are so stiff, Akina. I can change that," he murmured as he continued walking towards me. I jumped a little when my back hit the wall, and he still moved closer.

"Madara, stay away," I said softly.

"Akina, no." He was now standing chest to chest with me. His hand rested on my hip to pull me closer to him. "You are so beautiful, you know that? Like everyone claims Levina is, but better because you are more mature."

I blushed at that and forgot to move away from him. He smirked lightly and leaned his head closer to mine. "M-Madara?"

"I wish to indulge in this beauty," he purred before covering my lips with his own.

...

That man can kiss.

I wanted to push him away, honest. I even rested my hands on his chest so that I could push him away from me. But then I felt that his heart was pounding just as quickly as mine was, and I realized he was just as affected as me. And I relaxed in his arms as I kissed him back. It was a rather nice moment, despite my previous opinion of the man. But as he held me to him and let me feel and sense every bit of emotion course through him, I realized he wasn't so bad. He was...

"Akina, you have to come quick! We can't...! Akina?" I pushed away from the Uchiha and blushed deeply as I looked at the entrance to my room. Sakura and TenTen were blinking at the two of us. Well, Sakura was blinking at us. TenTen was now smirking at us.

"What's wrong?" I asked them after clearing my throat. The two girls got serious again instanly.

"It's Levina. She's gone."

~Levina~

Drip.

I groaned softly as I slowly regained consciousness. What happened? And why does my head hurt so much.

Drip.

I attempted to lift my hand so that I could rub my aching head, but the limb was restrained by some kind of cloth. I tilted my head slowly and looked down. A bunch of straps were binding my body down to a table.

Drip.

A light suddenly snapped on over me, making me have to close my eyes. What's going on? Where am I?

"So the little mermaid has finally awakened," a voice hissed.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"No," I whispered softly as I realized exactly where I was. I opened my eyes back and saw one pale face I was hoping to never, ever see again. "Orochimaru..."

"So you remember me? That's wonderful, now I don't have to worry about telling you what is going to happen while you're here." I whimpered in protest as a syringe was pushed into my neck. Soon, I was wide awake and very aware of every little thing that touched my skin.

"Please, don't do this. I can't take it," I pled with him, struggling against the straps.

"I missed you, my little mermaid. You and your sister are my most successful experiments thus far. And now, I'm going to find out exactly what else I can do to you to make you even better."

"How...? How were you able to take me? No one knew exactly where Neji and I were going," I whispered.

"Well obviously someone knew. Because we got a call telling us exactly where to go at what time and when to actually grab you. It was genius really. I must thank our little informant." I was about to ask another question when pain wracked through my body starting at my feet. And the experiment began.


	7. Author's Note: Please Read!

**Hey, guys. I'm putting an end to this fanfic along with a vast majority of the rest of the others on my account. I just find it useless and a waste of time to continue stories that apparently barely anyone likes. I'm working on a different fanfic that would be my very first long lasting storyline for this fandom (I've done one for the Maximum Ride fandom in case you're curious). I'll add a preview of the story, _Slowly Killing Her_ , here so that you can get an idea of what's to come in the future. Until then, I bid you all adieu.**

 **-RozaCourt**

 **Fair warning, this preview has abuse and heavily implied rape. Do not read if it's a trigger for you or you can't handle it. I sincerely do not want to trigger anything for anyone.**

Nami

I hid inside the closet like nee-chan instructed me to. She said she'll protect me, that she will accept my punishment just like she has so many times before. I didn't doubt her words one bit. After going walking around our home fearful of the man of the house for the past ten years, I became accustomed to this routine. But not to the pain. Never to the pain and humiliation of whatever punishments our father inflicts on us.

"Where is Nami?" Speak of the devil. I trembled in fear as I listened to heavy footsteps approach the spot I remember Akina standing in.

"I sent her to hide. You're at that time of month again. I'm not letting you rape her."

"Disrespectful bitch!" I covered my mouth as a slap rang through the house. I heard her back hit the wall next to the closet. "I thought I had beaten some respect in you by now. And it's not rape. It's punishment."

"Call it what you want. But you are hurting your teenage daughters and are just lucky you happen to have so many connections in the police force."

'No, nee-chan, no! Don't antagonize him!' I thought frantically even as more slaps sounded off. I knew why she was talking to him like this though. It was the only way he would shift his drunken focus from punishing me to punishing her. My sister has become a master of pissing people off on purpose. But I wish she wouldn't do it for me...

"Since you are so determined to get punished today, I will indulge your wish," our father said darkly, and I could hear his pants unzip.

Soon, the living room was filled with sounds of my sister's screams of pain and his moans of pleasure. It always hurt her no matter how many times he raped her. I think he does that on purpose. He makes her bleed each time both in her nether regions and in various parts of her body, and I am left with the task of making sure she doesn't die of blood loss. I'm not complaining, though: it's only because of her that I'm still a virgin. Even though he sometimes makes me suck on his nasty thing, he never took my virginity because Akina won't let him. She is my angel.

"Now, clean yourself up. I have some business to take care of."

I waited five minutes after hearing the door slam closed before dashing out of the closet. Akina was leaning against the wall on the floor, tears running down her cheeks and a mixture of blood and sperm running between her legs. She didn't dare to close them, because we both know that only makes the pain worse.

"Nee-chan, you should let me take my own punishments," I said softly as I grabbed a soft wipe to start cleaning her up.

"No, I won't let him hurt you like this. One of us has to remain as innocent as possible," she mumbled softly as she watched my actions.

"Are you going to go see Tomi today?"

"I always do." I only nodded and continued cleaning my sister's soft fair skin. "Stay up in here unless he calls you down. And if he undresses even slightly, you kick him where the sun don't shine and run to us. I'll take that one as well."

"You should not have to go through this twice in one day," I protested.

"I have to. Don't worry. Tomi has something that takes the pain right away." I watched helplessly as Akina stood up to get dressed slowly.

My sister is a beauty in hiding. Because we can only eat whatever cheap foods our father decides to buy every now and then, we're both too skinny to be considered healthy. And we never seem to be able to get the dirt out of our hair the few times we manage to take a bath.

But nee-chan somehow manages to still shine despite all of this. She manages to hide her unhealthy skinniness under her loose fitting but cute clothes. Her waist length green hair shines despite the dirt, though they may have something to do with her constant visits to Tomi. Her smile is always bright and pretty, and her strikingly blue eyes are always sparkling with happiness. I think it's for my sake. She would never let me see her sadness and misery, though I know it's there. She doesn't want me to know it's there, but I know. It's impossible not to know.

"Don't give me that look, you. I'm fine," Akina grinned as she kissed my cheek. "I'll be back in about two hours. Come to me if you need me sooner."

"Hai." I watched her leave the house through the window. She tried to hide it, but I can easily see the limp in her usually confident step. She's in pain. But, unfortunately, she would never admit it to anyone.


End file.
